Power Utilities are looking for ways to save energy. This is due in part to the increase in cost for constructing generation facilities. One of the many approaches to conserve energy in the power system is the practice of Conservation Voltage Reduction (CVR). CVR is implemented by lowering the voltage to the minimum allowable voltage at the customer farthest from the voltage control, for example, a voltage regulator. Lowering the voltage gives the Power Utility multiple advantages. For example, by providing a lower voltage there are fewer energy losses in the power lines. Less power is consumed by the customers in accordance with Ohm's Law. The cost of energy for the customer is also reduced.